User talk:PrettyLittleLiar
Welcome Hi PrettyLittleLiar, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the User:PrettyLittleLiar page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 22:16, 20 June 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Never Letting Go Love the pictures you added to this episode - there could not be another episode deserving of more pictures! Nickimiz 23:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Acquaintances Category Hey. Sorry, but I think the "acquaintances of..." category should go to those who actually have contact with a character. For example, Toby is never seen conversing with Hanna in the TV series; they are not acquaintances - they only know of each other. Also, Mr. Fitz is more of an acquaintance to Aria than the rest of the girls. When you're searching through the Characters category, ideally characters won't repeat themselves multiple times. Ezra Fitz should pop up in the Aria acquaintances category. Just because Hanna had him as a teacher, doesn't mean Ezra should pop up on her acquaintance list. They don't even talk to each other when she tries out for the school play! I'm just saying I think you should reconsider adding every character to every acquaintance category. Six degrees of separation is just annoying. ___ Sorry. I promise to keep that in mind for the next time. PrettyLittleLiar 03:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heey, your welcome. There are two different templates, one for TV characters and the one for the BOOK characters. Divorced Parents Hey, just wanted to let you know that Byron Montgomery is not divorced in the TV series. Him and Ella separated for a while, but they are back together again in season 2, now that Ella has come home. Please be careful to note that only the book character is divorced and therefore should be the only page with the "divorced" category tag on it, especially because some people feel knowledge of the books can be spoiler for the TV series.Nickimiz 22:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Barry Maple pic Hey, I loved the character pictures that you added. I hope you don't mind that I changed the pic you uploaded from a thumbnail to the character pic. I just thought it was better suited. Thanks for your work! Where did you find those pics? Nickimiz 06:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Never Letting Go Pics Love the pictures you added. This is one of my favorite episodes. What could be better than a fashion show? And A? Its a perfect recipie for disaster and drama. Awesome Username I love the user name. I never even thought to try it. I assumed it would have been taken ages ago. Congrats on getting it.